24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Marco Khan
Sniper I really don't think that sniper is Marco Khan. Compare him to the picture on the right, which definitely is Marco Khan (image search his name on google to see what he looks like). The sniper is too young, has a different nose, I don't think it's the same guy. Unless two people share the same name? Just wondering where the original info came from saying sniper was marco khan?--Acer4666 00:42, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : That was me who sorted out the Rasheed/Abdullah/Anwar/sniper confusion back when. And looking at the images I still think the sniper is Khan. If I had to guess I'd say the hooded head is confusing? I'm pretty sure about the facial identification on this guy but also because the sniper was clearly a stunt role, yet I suppose there's a chance I'm wrong. 01:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::I had a check out of the episode and from the footage am fairly sure it's not the guy. But even just from the pic on the page - you can see hair coming down in sideburns under the sniper's hat, (is that what I think it is) and Khan is bald!--Acer4666 01:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : Well I looked in to this again, and I still don't see any major reasons why this isn't Khan given the footage of the sniper. Looking at the google images for the actor himself, you can see he has more or less hair in depending on whichever pictures you happen to be looking at. Now while the sniper has hair on the lower back of his head, it still isn't convincing for me at this point that it must be someone else. The best scenes are when Marwan talks directly to the sniper on the phone. Even the structure of the top (unobstructed) part of his ear looks strikingly similar to me to Khan's. : Feel free to look more into this, but, in the meantime, are you confident enough in your opposing view that you're wanting to remove the connection between the sniper and this actor's name until further evidence? It's not an aggressive question, just an honest one, since I'm just trying to see if you want the connection brought down. I'm not being territorial when I say: I'd think convincing evidence would be needed to remove the connection, not more convincing evidence be provided to keep the connection. 02:37, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::No no, no need to take down the connection at all. I know Khan has hair in different stages of his life, but certainly not during season 4 (as evidenced by the picture above!). :: I looked through the history of the page and saw that there was some rasheed/abdullah/anwar/sniper confusion. Do you mind me asking if there was a source that said Khan played one of these people? What led you to match up Khan and the sniper?--Acer4666 11:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, I've managed to find Marco Khan elsewhere in the same episode (pic on the right). He's in the background as Marwan discusses the trade with CTU. You can see he's definitely bald. I have some pics of the sniper, which show he definitively has hair on the back of his head (haven't uploaded them cos they can't be used for mainspace stuff). Am I managing to start to convince you :P?--Acer4666 12:15, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Oh, my crap. If that's him then you're definitely correct. To answer the question from the second to last post, it was just me deducing it to be Khan based on the appearance of the sniper. I had always known this was the "weakest" of my deductions (because of the darkness and the cap on his head) but thought strongly enough of it that this was correct. I've got to shower, eat, and get to work in 50 minutes, so if you want to get started on doing the edits for this guy as "unknown actor" go for it. This is good you caught the mistake, and I feel kinda dumb being the person who put it in the project! 15:08, May 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: No problem, I've had similar false link-ups myself! I'm almost certain that guy is Marco Khan, from the scenes he is in. The shootout where he is killed is so dark and frenetic it's hard to see whether he is killed by Jack or the marines, I might look into that a bit more. ::: Just out of curiousity, did something put you onto the name Marco Khan in the first place? 24 isn't listed on his imdb page, and it seems coincidental that you managed to get the episode right! Did you have a source that he appeared in this ep, or in 24 in general?--Acer4666 15:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Yes there was definitely something that had him listed for that episode. I checked IMDB and you're right, he's not in 24 there. However he was never on that Polish "treasure trove" and he's not appearing on some other spots I researched at the time. Bottom line is I can't remember my original source for certain, but I very much suspect it was on IMDB back when I first tried to sort that out, yet it has clearly since been removed (for whatever arcane reason, I couldn't imagine). 03:03, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm afraid I may have to humbly apologise about this Blue Rook - that guy in the pic, I'm starting to seriously doubt whether it is Marco Khan. There's a shot of his face in the previous episode when Jack and Dina come out of the van, and it doesn't look like him. However, I still don't think that he could've grown enough hair to play the thug in ep3 bald and the sniper in ep15 hairy in only 12 weeks! :::::He's a really friendly guy on facebook, so I'll hopefully confirm if neither of the parts are him. I'm getting so confused though - I think that as we add stuff here, it's getting added to imdb simultaneously, so now Khan's imdb page lists his episodes as per this page. But when I contacted him on fbook, he told me he had been in 3 episodes but couldn't really remember the details - and I strongly suspect he was basing this off his imdb page, which in turn was based on the very information I was trying to verify! It's all a confusing cycle of info--Acer4666 01:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::He never got back to me but I'm almost positive he didn't play that guy, so I've removed. here is a link to the shot of the henchman's face, and you can see it's not the same as Khan's. I don't know what he was going off when he said he had appeared three times in 24, but I guess we'll just wait and see if he pops up again--Acer4666 11:24, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah well I'm fairly sure he was around elsewhere too. Just leaves me wondering who portrayed that sniper! 21:04, June 13, 2011 (UTC)